


Give Me All Of Your Pokèballs

by klainebabygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Funny!, I cant believe i finished something, M/M, PokeStop, Pokemon GO - Freeform, SMUT!, just good old fashioned gay sex, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainebabygirl/pseuds/klainebabygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean by 'my house is on a PokeStop'? No, you cannot come in. I don't know who you are. Now please get off my property."<br/>Louis bit his lip in frustration. This dude's house was the closest PokeStop he could find and he wouldn't let him even stand close enough to get more balls.<br/>"C'mon, please? I can show you how to play too, you'd like it, especially because your house is dead center with the only PokeStop for miles." Louis begged.<br/>The guy narrowed his eyes to slits, scrutinizing Louis closely.<br/>"How do I know you aren't gonna murder me or some shit?"<br/>Louis sighed plaintively. "Seriously, dude, just let me stand in your living room for ten minutes. I won't even move, I'll just stand there, but I swear to God I'm not gonna murder you. Please."  </p><p> </p><p>or, a short fic where Louis and Harry fall in love because Pokemon Go is a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All Of Your Pokèballs

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't you believe I wrote the entire thing while listening to Enya

"What do you mean by 'my house is on a PokèStop'? No. You cannot come in. I don't know who you are. Now please get off my property," Curly said.   
  
Louis Tomlinson bit his lip in frustration. This curly haired-dude's house was the closest PokèStop he could find and he wouldn't let him even stand close enough to it to get more balls.  
  
"C'mon, please? I can show you how to play too, you'd like it, especially because your house is dead center with the only PokèStop for miles." Louis begged.  
  
The guy narrowed his eyes to slits, scrutinizing Louis closely.  
"How do I know you aren't gonna murder me or some shit?"  
  
Louis sighed plaintively. "Seriously, dude, just let me stand in your living room for ten minutes. I won't even move, I'll just stand there, but I swear to God I'm not gonna murder you. Please."  
  
The dude just stood there for like thirty seconds, staring at Louis with great deliberation in his gaze before opening his front door a little wider than the six inches he'd cracked it opened it before.  
"Okay. . . fine. I guess. Ten minutes, that's it. And take off your shoes."   
  
Louis decided not to question this request, and understood why it was made as his socked feet treaded carefully into Curly's house. The carpet, which was everywhere, was white as fucking snow. The place was immaculate. Louis started to snicker at the elaborate table centerpieces and vacuum lines in the carpet, but shut himself up when the dude tossed a glance over his broad shoulder.   
"I'm Harry, Harry Styles, by the way," Curly said when they were in the middle of the crystalline living room. Louis shook Harry's outstretched hand quickly and firm. "Louis Tomlinson. And. . . thanks. For letting me in." 

_Thanks for letting me into your snow palace, Queen Elsa._

  
Harry nodded, licking his lips before gesturing to the phone in Louis' hand. "You have ten minutes. Go for it."  
Louis nodded, opening his Pokèmon Go app and tapping away at the clouds of shit he needed for his game.   
After he got more balls and waited five minutes to grab extras, he checked his map, as he had some minutes to spare. A nearby Pokèmon alert popped up.  
  
"Harry, there's a sorta rare Pokèmon here in your house! can I hunt it, please?" Louis asked bouncing on his toes.   
In response, Harry, who was sitting on his couch fiddling with his own phone while keeping an eye on his impromptu house invader, bust into peals of laughter. "You look so fucking serious about this," he said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Hunt the poor little thing to your hearts' content. You can have another five minutes, if you need it."  
  
" _Yes_ ," Louis grinned, walking slowly towards where the Onix was huddling in a shaking clump of grass, away from the living room, and down a hall. Louis heard Harry jump up behind him.   
"Um. . . where are you going?" Harry asked.   
  
Louis paused the game. "I'm hunting the Pokèmon, what do you think I just asked your permission to do?"   
Harry shook his curly head confusedly. "That you had to hunt something. Do you have to, like, walk around while you play? Can't you just stay put in the living room?" Harry looked miffed and totally baffled as to why Louis couldn't keep still.   
Louis laughed. "No, see, the point of the game is to walk around and try to capture little monsters everywhere with balls, which is what you let me stand in your living room to get. To hunt, you have to walk towards the Pokèmon. There's an Onix, a rock snake, farther down your hallway. It's around here because of the rock decoration you have in your yard."   
  
Harry arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "There are no snakes in my house, I can promise you that. And I certainly don't think to find one, you need to go into my bedroom."  
He tapped the hallway wall thoughtfully. "At least, certainly not for that."  
  
Louis blushed scarlet at Harry's insinuation, taking a step back from the hallway entrance. "Sorry, I'll forget it. Anyway, thanks for-" Harry cut him off by holding up one hand, rings bedazzling his longs fingers. Hot.  
  
"Is this Oink really important to you?" he asked.   
  
Louis snorted a laugh. " _Onix,_  and no, I guess I could survive without it." A smirk painted Louis' face. "Maybe."   
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "Okay. You can find the thing if its in my room. But don't touch any of my stuff."   
  
Louis cocked his head. "You sure you don't mind?"   
Harry shook his head. "Go for it, man."  
  
And Louis resumed hunting his Pokèmon.   
  
Stopping at the end of the hallway, in front of the open door to Harry Styles' bedroom, Louis looked, unsure, into the dark before feeling along the wall for the light-switch. Harry remained at the end of the hall, watching him.   
A quick flick and the -also white- room was illuminated. A wide king size bed with a plush white comforter that looked incredibly inviting took up most of the space, a forty-five inch flatscreen television on a maple colored dresser, and then a large white couch.     
  
Dang, this guy must be rolling in it. Louis' flat looked like an Oompaloompa shack in comparison, complete with creepy bugs under the counters.   
  
After getting over his ritzy surroundings, a short battle later Louis managed to capture the Onix.   
Casting one last cursory glance around the beautiful room, not a thing out of place, Louis shut off the lights and trotted back to Harry, who was still leaning against the hallway wall with his long legs, clad in black skinny jeans, stretched out before him and his feet crossed at the ankles.   
Louis didn't see where Harry's legs ended and managed to trip over them and fall flat on his face into the carpet, his phone sliding away.   
  
"Oof."   
  
Harry quickly dropped down beside him onto his knees. "Shit! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you capture the Oink rock?"   
  
Louis looked at Harry with skeptic disbelief. "'Oink rock?' Seriously, Harry. Yes, I'm fine, and I caught it." Louis rolled over onto his back, staring up at Harry.  
"This is some awesome carpet."    
Harry chuckled nervously. "I think so too."   
When Louis didn't stand up thirty seconds later, Harry hesitantly laid out beside him as well.   
"Do you like my house?" Harry asked.   
Louis looked over at Harry, who was staring at him now. "Yea, it's cool. All white, though. I feel like I'd mess that shit up so fast." Louis chuckled before asking, "Was it your girlfriend or wife's decision?"   
Harry shook his head as quickly as he could. " _No_. No. . . I'm not, uh, into girls. No wife, no girlfriends. Ever. Single till I find the right _guy_."    
"Ahhh," Louis noted before clearing his throat. "Uh. . . same thing here."   
"Hmm," Harry sighed.  
  
They were silent for a few slightly awkward moments, both of them sneakily glancing at the other out of the corners of their eyes when they thought the other wasn't looking, and getting caught multiple times.  
  
"I should probably leave you alone now," Louis mumbled, sitting up slowly, leaning over to grab his phone and not meeting Harry's eyes.  
"Yea. . . I guess so. Kinda sucks being alone though," Harry agreed, his other words mused quieter to himself.  
  
At the door, Louis slipped his beat up vans back on, grinning a bit.  
"Well, uh, thanks again, Harry. Nice to meet you."  
"Same to you. Have a nice night," Harry closed the door slowly on Louis as he turned to walk down the front walk.  
  
Just as he reached the little white gate, Louis heard the front door fling back open and light spilled out of Harry Styles' house.  
"Louis!" Harry called, jogging down to meet him.   
  
"What is it?" Louis asked, laughing a little. "I was wondering if I could. . .getyournumber. . ." Harry mumbled below his breath super fast.  
  
"I have no idea what the fuck you just said," Louis teasingly intoned. Harry cleared his throat and took a deep breath, meeting Louis' blue eyes. "Could I get your phone number? You still have to teach me how to play Capture The Oink Rock."    
Louis grinned. "Course, Harry. And it's Pokèmon Go." 

Harry chuckled. "Right."  
  
After exchanging numbers, Louis finally left, close to an hour longer than he'd originally planned when he had decided to ask a random person to let him into their house to get Pokèballs.  
  
  
  
A week later after many funny texts and snapchat videos (as they'd exchanged that information via text as well), Louis ended up back at Harry's doorstep, greeted with a wide smile from the guy. "Back for more of my amazing balls?"  
  
Louis just about choked before realizing Harry hadn't any idea of how kinky what he'd just said sounded. That seemed to make it all the more wickedly funny, though, causing Louis to double over in laughter.

Harry seemed to get it a second later, laughing a bit awkwardly himself. "Sorry, that was beyond weird. But I promise, I'm always like that."    
  
Louis laughed loudly. "At least you're honest about it. Anyway, yes, I do need more of your amazing balls."  
  
"Come on in then," Harry said, not having to remind Louis to kick his shoes off. 

  
After gathering the stuff he needed from Harry's PokèStop, Harry invited Louis to sit down on the couch and chat.  
  
"All this time, we've been neighbors for a good three years, and we haven't talked," Harry mused. Louis nodded.   
"Yea, I'm pretty mad we haven't gotten to be friends before this whole Pokèmon bit."

Harry chuckled. "Well, let's thank heaven for Pokèmon Go."    
  
Louis grinned and settled back onto the couch. "Mmhhm."  
  
Suddenly Harry sat up a bit straighter. "Would you like to watch a film? I have the TV in my room, and Netflix, if you want?"    
  
Louis shrugged. "Sure."   
  
They walked down the hallway to Harry's room, which Louis noticed was still spotless.   
"You can sit on the bed or the couch," Harry said from in front of the tv where he was messing with the remotes.  
Louis had wanted to feel the sheets on Harry huge bed since last weekend, so he chose to perch on the edge of the mattress. It turned out to be as soft as he'd imagined, and with a heavy moan of contentment, Louis fell back on the sheets, his arms spread eagled.    
  
He was ruptured out of his happy state with the clatter of the remotes to the floor. Cracking an eyelid open, Louis asked, "Harry? What's the matter?"

Harry was as still as a board, his hands frozen in mid air, his teeth biting onto his perfect bottom lip. Harry felt a tightening in his pants as his eyes roamed over Louis's body, completely relaxed on his bed, looking totally soft and adorable. _"And fuckable,"_   a small, impish voice whispered in the back of Harry's mind. Harry shook his head quickly, clearing the thought.   
 "It's all good, just, ah, clumsy. I need to go take a piss real fast before we start the movie," Harry said.  
More like gotta get rid of this semi-erection threatening to fuck up the whole night.

"Okay, hurry up though. I don't wanna wait any longer," Louis whined. 

  
Harry refused to let himself think of that in a sexual sense, running off to his marble counter-topped bathroom to think of things like his fourteen dead goldfish and swimming in ice cold waterfalls. . . With Louis Tomlinson. Naked. And running his hands down Louis' small, sexy little shoulders, and maybe pinching his pert little ass and- no. Just the cold waterfall. No Louis.

For now.

Close to ten minutes later, Harry returned to his room only to see Louis had fallen asleep spread out on the bed. 

Sitting down carefully so the mattress didn't bounce, Harry kicked his feet up under his thighs, and leaned back against his pillows. Should he wake him up? He _could_ just watch him sleep. But that was mildly creepy. More than mildly. Very. Very creepy. 

Harry didn't want to officially admit it to himself, but he had a definite crush on his next door neighbor. 

Louis stirred, rubbing one of his little hands across his eyes and sleepily ruffling his fringe from his gaze. 

"What the hell, I knocked out. How long has it been?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Harry decided to fudge the truth a little so he didn't have to tell Louis he'd been watching him sleep for five minutes and before that Harry had been in his bathroom attempting to get I'd of a boner.

"Not long at all, Louis, like three minutes. It's okay. Wanna watch the film now?" Clicking onto his Netflix, Harry's recently watched films came up. 

Louis burst into laughter as he sat up next to Harry, snuggled against all the pillows.

"You're watching How To Be Single? My God, Styles. Learn anything you could share with other singles who don't have the life to waste on that movie?" 

Harry shrugged. "Um. . . Always keep a bottle of alcohol in your cleavage for emergencies?" 

Louis rolled his eyes. "That's real helpful, considering I just have such big boobs and everything ya' know." 

Harry shook his head. "Fine, you twat. A big , I don't know, _point_ of the movie is that random hookups are a really good thing for a single person." He ran his hand through his curls shakily, realizing how weird that sounded and how Louis could easily take that the wrong way. 

 _Who's the twat now?_   his subconscious mocked.

Louis nodded slowly, flicking glances at Harry carefully. "Well that's. . . Good advice I guess. Um. . . Do you hook up a lot?"

Harry grimaced, thinking about what a fail his last pub scene had been. Including too much whiskey and feather boas, it hadn't been a good experience. 

"I uh. Haven't. Really been, uh. Doing much. Lately. At all. You?" 

Louis bit his lip quickly, chewing it for five seconds before answering, "No. It's the same thing here." 

Harry chuckled. "I guess everyone has dry times like this. Have you been in a relationship before or. . . ?

Lous shrugged. "A couple. Nothing lasting."   
Harry nodded. "Right. . . Movie now?" 

"Yea. We gonna watch the rest of your chick flick?" Louis laughed. Harry snickered before answering, "Only if you want to, princess." 

Louis raised an eyebrow in response to the pet name. "Princess, is it?" 

"Would you prefer Oink Rock hunter?" Harry met Louis' smoky gaze as the blue eyed boy answered,"Princess is fine." Harry nodded jerkily before hastily clicking play on How To Be Single and looking away from Louis' seductive eyes and adjusting his once-again-tight pants.  


The movie was more that half over already, but Louis said he didn't want to back it up to the beginning and that he could figure it out himself. "Figuring it out himself" turned out to be Louis asking a million questions at the end that he'd apparently been storing up.

"Why exactly didn't Alice's sister just wait till she met that new guy to have a baby? She should've waited, then he could be the dad." 

Harry rolled his eyes at the new question and was about to answer when Louis interrupted with, "And that one chick? Who rides a motorbike inside? I mean, Jesus. Also, when that David dude-"

"Okay! I get it, you thought it was stupid. Just google it later, I don't know," Harry broke in. 

Louis was silent for a moment. "Sorry. If you like it, it's cool. I like it too." 

Harry bit his lip and shifted on his pillows before chuckling. "It's okay. . . Princess." 

Louis smirked. "If you're calling me Princess, what do I get to call you?" 

Harry sighed, thinking. "A couple of my friends call me Hazza. You could call me that." Harry caught Louis' eye again. "For now." 

Louis winked before sliding off the bed. "All right. Goodnight then, Hazza. Thanks for letting poor bored little me hang out." 

Harry nodded, following Louis to the front door. Louis turned around in the open doorframe, seeming like he wanted to say something but decided not to, as he shut his mouth and instead held up an arm.

"Hug?" He asked. Harry licked his lip, leaning in awkwardly to return Louis' one-armed hug. He was so soft and warm.

"I don't bite, Hazza. You can touch me." 

 Harry laughed, and tucked his other arm around the smaller boys' waist, pulling Louis close to his chest.

"You sure you don't bite?" Harry asked, stepping away from Louis and his warmth a few seconds later.

Louis looked up to meet Harry's eyes. "Only when necessary. Heat of the moment and all that," he said, snickering. 

Harry snorted, ruffling his curls into his face to avoid having Louis see his flaming red cheeks.

"See you later. Princess." Harry shut the door before Louis could respond and watched the short boy trot down the front walk through the windows. Damn. Nice ass.

 

Imagining how soft Louis must be under his hoodies and joggers made Harry's hard on return, and this time, he took care of it the old fashioned way.  
  
  
....  
  
  
**(A/N: sorry I'm shit at this. Let us continue.)**  
  
....  
  
"Wanna come over again? 'M bored," Harry said into his phone.   
He could practically hear Louis' smile in his response of, "Sure! right now?"   
"Yep, right now."  
"Deal. See you in three minutes," Louis giggled, hanging up.  
  
Harry leaned against his front door as he waited for Louis to knock.   
He didn't want to admit it, but Louis really brightened up his days. Louis, with all of his obnoxious Pokèmon hunting and loud laughter and teasing and messiness was actually making him, Harry, Captain of the shipshape OCD boat, extremely happy. 

He could only hope Louis felt the same and he wasn't just taking pity on this pristine stranger and putting up with him in exchange for the game.  
  
Opening the door about two seconds after Louis knocked, Harry smiled happily into the fading evening light, startling Louis, who crashed through the door right into Harry.   
"Hi!" Harry chuckled brightly from under Louis where they laid in a heap before the open door.   
"Oops... Sorry. you okay?" Louis muttered, placing his hands on either side of Harry's head to begin lifting himself up, avoiding pulling Harry's splayed hair.  
Instead of letting Louis continue standing up, Harry lightly placed his hands on Louis' waist.  
"I'm good here, actually. You?"  
Louis bit his lip and let out a laughing breath, turning his head to the side to avoid dribbling spit on Harry.   
"Yea, it's cool. Kinda hard to hold a push up forever though."   
  
Harry tugged harder on Louis' waist, pulling his torso down to meet his own body. "You don't have to hold yourself up. This works."   
  
Louis gasped when Harry pushed his crotch up, his hands drifting lower on Louis' back. 

"Now I'm... G-great," Louis stuttered out as Harry kept thrusting his hips up to meet Louis' in little movements.   
  
Harry hadn't planned this. 

One minute Louis was coming over to play Scrabble or some shit and the next they were... Who knows what this was, but they were doing it. 

And Harry really hadn't planned for Louis to grind back down subtly and to tangle his fingers into Harry's hair. 

Least of all, neither of them expected the kisses, steaming, needy and excited, that followed that.   
  
Their lips crashed together as if pulled by an invisible force, silent, unintrusive, but so very there and completely overpowering. 

"Harry," Louis breathed into their connected open mouths, breaking the contact to breath and gasp Harry's name.

Harry answered by reattatching their lips, sliding his tongue back into Louis' mouth, and rolling them over so her was leaning over Louis, and slid his large hands down Louis' torso, roaming over his fabric-clad body.

He stopped suddenly when he realized the door was open wide and sat up off of Louis awkwardly. 

Louis looked at his with confusion in his passion-glazed eyes. "Harry, wh-" 

"Wanna move it the bedroom?" Harry interrupted. 

Louis caught on fast and popped off the floor quickly, grabbing Harry's hand as he closed the door and tugging him down the hallway to the bedroom. 

Harry chased after him, the hunger again sparked in his lower stomach. He didn't know where this was going, but he'd gladly follow as long as it went.

Picking the much smaller Louis up in his arms as they got to the bed and gently tossing him down into the fluffy duvet, Harry again molded their lips together. 

Louis slid his hands up Harry's back, Harry pressing against him to push him into the mattress. 

Louis thrust his hips up to get friction to his aching cock, rubbing against Harry, a small whimper falling from his lips at the contact. 

Harry slid his hands down Louis' thighs, catching on his waist. 

He was just so tiny and cute and holdable and Harry really wanted him.

Louis pushed his hand up Harry's black long sleeved shirt, rubbing over his stomach and grasping at his sides.

Harry just kept kissing him, each one more dramatic and lustful and dirtier than the last.

Their tongues skated around, Louis licking into Harry's mouth as he pushed the shirt up over Harry's head. 

Harry pulled the collar over his curls and tossed it to the floor. He'd could pick it up later. 

Fisting a handful of Louis' jumper, Harry broke the heated liplock to gasp out, "I lost my shirt, think we can get rid of this too?" 

Louis moaned as he pulled his hips back up to Harry's. "How 'bout we just get rid of it all?"

Harry nodded quickly and Louis shed his jumper with some help from Harry. Louis then set to work on Harry's jeans zipper, tilting his head back up every three seconds to receive another kiss. After Louis managed to undo the clasp Harry quickly stripped, standing only in his boxers and set in on Louis' track pants, who gladly helped speed the process along by undoing the strings alongside Harry's hands. 

After they were both sufficiently bared, Harry fell down alongside Louis and wound his hands around his waist, Louis grasping onto Harry's hair and neck to pull him closer. 

"Fuck, you're so perfect," Louis gasped as his hands ran over Harry. 

Harry scoffed. "Not as much as you." 

Louis moaned when Harry sunk his teeth into a warm patch of Louis' honey-tanned skin on his neck, right above his collar bones. 

"Fuck me, these collar bones." Harry whispered into the skin, licking a long stripe across one of the perfectly visible upraised sections. He blew a cool breath where he'd just licked, causing Louis to shudder and whimper.

"Fuck, fuck, please just fuck me quit biting me," Louis choked out around his whimpered sounds of arousal.

"But it'd be more fun if I get you all worked up first," Harry laughed deeply as Louis writhed under his grip as he ground his hard cock down to meet Louis'. 

"Styles," Louis warned. 

"What?" Harry asked. "What're you gonna do? Glare at me? Admit it, _Princess_ , you love it. You love this," Harry growled. 

Louis whimpered at the dark tone of Harry's voice and the way he called him that. Called him _princess_.

"Please," Louis whined as Harry kept leaving dark red-purple love marks down his chest, all across his glorious collar bones, up his neck. "Please just fuck me. I need it." 

Harry lost it and began sliding down Louis' torso to reach his boxers, looking up for permission before tugging them down and throwing the off. Louis' full, flushed red cock leaned up towards his belly button, leaking precome aching and he was so hard. 

Harry grinned softly, impressed by Louis' size. 

"Get yours off too," Louis said from where he was lying. Harry smirked and quickly tossed of his own boxers to expose his length. Louis widened his eyes at Harry's massive size. 

"Fuck, Harold, how do you keep that monster in those tiny jeans?" 

Harry shrugged. The same way I'd keep it in you." 

Louis moaned and arched off the mattress, begging Harry to touch him. 

Harry spat on his hand a bit before taking Louis into his hand, softly stroking up and down and pressing his thumb gently over the head as he went. The moans dropping from Louis' mouth were obscene and fuled Harry's fire. 

"Faster, God, please, fuck. Harry, fuck," Louis' words fell out of his mouth, whimpering in upset when Harry removed his hand. 

"Flip over for me baby. 'M gonna get you ready." 

Louis complied gladly, resting his face sideways on a pillow and stretching his arms up over his head. 

"I've got to get some lube and condoms, be right back." 

Harry had never made the trip between bedroom and bathroom so fast but it took him all over five seconds. 

He stood in front of Louis lying on the bed, his ass up and begging for Harry, for his touch, for his cock, for any fucking thing, and it was so beautiful. The way his ass curved softly from his spine to his upper thighs, the skin tan and toned. Harry didn't think it was possible but he got harder and ached even more.

Kissing each of Louis' rounded ass cheeks softly, Harry spread him open and applied lube to three fingers, pressing the tip of his middle finger to Louis' tight, pink hole, gasping as it fluttered at his touch. 

"Ready?" Harry questioned, leaning up to kiss Louis' neck and down his back. His reply was a emphatic nod. 

"Please, please please." 

Harry grinned, easily sliding his finger in, slowly at first. "You good?" He asked again. Louis' only answer was, "more please God _please_."

Harry finished entering his finger into Louis' soft, tight heat, feeling along his walls and rubbing gently. Picking up the pase, Harry finger-fucked him faster, adding in a second finger ten seconds later. 

" _More_ ," Louis moaned. 

"You want three? Naughty boy. You want three fingers fucking your pretty ass?" 

Louis choked out a whimper as Harry moved faster. "No. Want your cock fucking me. _Fuck_ ," he hissed as Harry twisted and curled his movements, looking for Louis' spot. "More to the left. Damn it. Fuck, fuck, shit. Ah," Louis instructed and arched against Harry's probing fingered when Harry finally nudged his prostate.

"Got it," Harry grinned, tapping the sedative gland over and over, Louis moaning messily, pushing up onto his hands and knees. 

"Think you're ready," Harry pulled his fingers out suddenly, causing Louis to moan. "Hurry. I was so fucking close."

Harry quickly rolled a condom down his cock, slicking up with lube. 

Guiding himself to Louis' waiting hole, he leaned down to kiss at the back of Louis' neck again. 

"You sure?" 

"Of fucking course I'm sure, now get you fucking cock in me before I-" Louis was cut off by Harry slamming into him, pounding perfectly into his prostate. Louis let out a loud shriek, cut off by Harry pulling out slowly and thrusting right back in. 

"Fuck, you're so tight." Harry moaned. 

Louis was babbling gibberish as Harry repeated his slow pull out, pounding in motion.

"This what you wanted? Have my cock fuck you within an inch of your life?" 

"Harryyyyy Harry I- fuck fuck." Louis gasped and completely fell down from his hands and knees into the blankets as he was fucked senseless, his ass taking Harry's huge cock.

Harry reached under his torso, pulling him up so his chest was pressed against Louis' back, still pounding into him in long thrusts. 

Wrapping a hand around Louis' cock, Harry begin jerking him off in time with his thrusts, constantly swiping over the head.

Louis could do nothing but moan Harry's name and say the word fuck over and over.

"You're doing so good, Princess," Harry moaned into Louis' ear. 

"So good Harry, s' good," Louis cried out as he came, hot into Harry's fist. 

Harry finished several seconds later, coming thickly into his condom, loving the way Louis' over sensitive walls fluttered around him as he came down from his high.

Harry flopped down next to Louis' panting figure after he slowly pulled out and tossed the used condom, pulling them close together in the soft sheets. 

Louis rolled over to face him. 

"Best. Best sex, ever." He said, catching his breath. "Please tell me we can do this a lot," he said, laughing and wiping the sweaty hair from is face. "Nobody had ever given it to me like that. Fuck." 

Harry laughed, delighted Louis had loved it as much as he had. "What about round two in the shower?" He asked, smirking. 

Louis bit his lip, nodding. "But at least let me get my wind back first before you go and pound my ass again." 

"Okay. Princess." 

Louis smiled at him. "I really like that, I like that you call me that." 

Harry joined their hands. "I like calling you it. It fits you." 

Louis blushed in the soft light. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Harry stroked his thumb down the back of Louis' hand. 

Louis glanced down at where they were joined. "Thank God for Pokèmon Go." 

                                               

* * *

 

**Prologue :)**

* * *

 

 

"Hey babe. Did you pick up the milk?" Louis asked from where he was sprawled on the sofa. Their sofa. 

"Yes of course I did. You only wrote it on my list six times in caps," Harry chuckled in response. 

"Good. I just wasn't sure you'd remember." Louis chuckled, patting his lap to summons over his and Harry's little dog, Pokè the pug. The dog jumped in his lap and pawed his jumper. Louis laughed and tuned him out to listen to Harry speak in his beautiful voice. 

"I wouldn't forget something that you loved so much." 

"I know. You're whipped," Louis smirked. 

"True," Harry agreed, causing Louis to laugh loudly. 

"See you soon lovely, I'll be home in five," Harry hung up the phone. 

 

Louis stood from the sofa to walk to his hand Harry's room. His needed to charge his phone.

It'd been almost three years since they'd met, and about two and a half since Louis had moved in. 

Louis loved Harry's home since the first time he saw it, and after they'd realized how great they were together, Louis moving in with Harry was the obvious choice as Louis was spending maybe one night a week at his old house. 

Now, the mind-shattering sex never ended and they lived in perfect happiness. 

With the dog, who could get annoying. But Louis had whined and bitched to get him even though Harry thought animals were just too messy and he already had Louis to clean up after and did they really truly need a dog too? 

But, as Louis had stated, Harry was whipped and and a pushover and so they owned a pug. 

Louis knew Harry didn't want to admit it, but he secretly loved Pokè. He'd come home from work one day to find Harry curled on the thick carpet with the dog in his arms. 

He'd fucked Harry on that carpet after that. That carpet was awesome.

Hearing the key turn in the lock, Louis ran to greet Harry with a kiss and hug and help him put the Tesco groceries away, Pokè nipping at their heels. 

Player, in bed, Harry whispered how much he loved Louis as he drilled into him with his cock and made Louis see stars. 

They were perfect together. The final two pieces of a puzzle, a perfectly functioning unit, neither complete without the other.

And Louis did eventually teach Harry how to play Pokèmon Go.

 

* * *

**The end. Thanks for reading. love ya x  
 **


End file.
